Finally home
by JohnCenaFan101
Summary: Rena has been gone for a year. Away from the love of her life. Will they be able to pick up where they left off? Read to find out. R&R Please tell me what you think. Warning Adult content. I don't own John Cena, but I wish I did, just my OC


She was a professional barrel racer riding the rodeo circuit and he was a professional wrestler. They both were on the road almost all year. She wanted to see him and he wanted to see her. They had been dying to just hold one another for as long as possible.

Rena was married to the one and only John Cena. She was by his side almost every week before she was recognized by a agent for barrel racers. Barrel racing was always her dream when she got offered this job she couldn't turn it down, well maybe she could.

**~~Flashback~~**

**"Okay I want to talk to you about something before you leave for the arena." Rena said as she sat beside her husband on the bed in their hotel room in Los Angeles. **

**"Okay baby what's up?" He asked looking at her grabbing her hand, "Wait before you say anything else your not pregnant are you?"**

**"NO! Are you crazy I'm on the good stuff!" She said smiling with a smirk. **

**"Okay then what's the problem?"**

**"Um.. I got a job offer to be a pro barrel racer on the rodeo circuit.."**

**"That's great!" John interrupted.**

**"but you didn't let me finish. I will be touring all over the country and will be one the road most of the year.." She said with a sad look on her face.**

**"Wait, so me and you wont be together anymore?" He asked.**

**"Not much.. I'm not going to take it.. I want to stay with you."**

**"What? Are you crazy? This is your dream you have to take it, love." He said laying his hand on her thigh.**

**"But I want to stay with you. I love you I don't want to leave." She said looking at him almost crying.**

**"This is your life long dream I might hurt you if you don't take it." He said with a smirk.**

**"FINE!" She said almost in a moan as she thru her head back as he rubbed his hand against the front of her exercise shorts knowing she was getting wetter just by his touch. **

**"J-John.." She moaned as he slipped his hand in her shorts and panties and started to finger her. **

**~~End flash back~~**

When she remembered that day she couldn't keep the smile off her face. She knew she was getting wet just thinking of him and she knew who exactly could help her as soon as she got off the plane and to her home. Rena and John lived in Tampa, Florida. Rena lived in Mississippi before she met John but we they started dating she moved into an apartment not far from his house. They got married about four months after she moved. That has been five years ago.

Her and John both got a break at the same time so they were going to meet at home and have some time together. They had one week to be together and they probably wouldn't leave the house the entire week.

When the plane landed she was the first one out. She quickly got her luggage and got into the parking lot as soon as she walked out the door her phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby."

"Hey you.. didn't you say you where going to pick me up from the airport?"

"Turn around."

She quickly turned and around and there he was standing right behind her, smiling. She dropped all her things and jumped in to his arms. He stumbled backwards then caught his balance.

She pulled away from him just enough to look into his eyes.

"I've missed you.." Rena said smiling looking John in the eyes.

"I've missed you to baby." He said with a smile. He leaned in and kissed her for the first time in over a year.

"Lets go home." Rena said smiling and breaking away from his grip. She walked over to her bags and started to pick them up when John stopped her and picked them up himself.

"Oh no you don't" He said smiling.

"Fine.." Rena said smiling, "you wont let me pick up anything.." She said smiling.

"That's why you married me so I could do it.."

"Yeah what ever.."She said laughing before they walked off.

The walked to there car, got in and left.

When they arrived at there house they went inside. Rena was so happy to be home it had been way to damn long, but she loved her job but she loved John way more and was hopefully going to get a break from all the rodeos shes been doing.

John walked in behind her and closed the door while dropping her bags on the started up the stairs but was cut off by John picking her up bridal style and carrying her up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" She asked smiling.

"Taking my beautiful wife up stairs so I can make love to her for the time in a year."

"Oh really.. I like that idea." She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled herself closer to him and started to kiss his neck. He felt her lips hit his neck and started running up the stairs.

They made it to their room. John ran in, slammed the door with his foot and went to the bed. He laid her down in the middle of it then crawled on top of her. He started to kiss her neck while she rubbed her hands up and down his back.

"Come on baby I cant wait all night." Rena said biting back a moan.

He sat up and took his shirt off reveling his toned chest and muscled stomach that Rena just cant get enough of. She ran her finger across his stomach and smiled.

"Somebody has got even move muscles since I left." She said smiling.

"Well I kind of have to.."

She just smiled and slide her shirt off and unclasped her bra. John slide it off her shoulders and pulled it from her chest. He leaned down and continued kissing her neck but this time he was using his hands to massaging her breasts. Rena reached down and undid his pants and slide them down giving him the hint that she wanted him in side her.

"Calm down baby we don't have to rush.." He said looking down at her.

"I'm sorry I just cant go another second without feeling you. Making me moan and scream your name." When she said that, that just made him get even harder and more ready to be in her.

He realized the game she was playing and he was going to start a game of his own. He got off the bed slowly and stood up. Taking off his pants and boxers. Rena smiled when she saw how hard he was. He took her shorts and panties off then got back on top of her.

He ran his down her stomach and stopped at her womanhood. Rubbing it gently with his fingers before entering a finger inside her. He started a quick pace then entered a second finger.

"Mm.. Oh God John.." She moaned gripping the sheets and arching her back.

"You like that don't you baby?"

"Mm mm.. John.. I'm about to.." She couldn't get it out before her climax hit her like a ton of bricks. "JOHN!" she threw her head back in pleasure, loving every second of this.

He continued through her climax then pulled his fingers out of her. He looked at her and smiled then started to kiss her passionately.

"Alright Mr. Cena it's your turn.." She said smiling. She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him on to his back. She straddled his waist looked down at him and smiled.

"Baby? Can I ask you something?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah, what? But before you say anything I'm going to tell you now there's no way in hell I'm giving you a blowjob."

"What come on babe just once.. I heard it was one of the best things other than actual sex."

"Come on do you know how gross that is?"

"If it makes you feel better I'll go get a shower."

She rolled her eyes and moved off of him. He jumped up and ran into the bathroom. She got under the covers and waited for him to come out of the bathroom.

After maybe two minutes he came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Now that I'm all clean can we continue what we started earlier?" He asked smiling walking over to her.

"I don't know baby.." Rena said kind of weird like.

"Look if your not comfortable with that will it make you feel better if I pleasured you with my tongue?" he asked smiling and getting on top of her.

"I don't care but I still don't know.." She said looking at him.

He crawled down her body and stopped at her clit.

_A/N: This is something I've never put in one of my stories so it might not be that good. Please forgive me if it is the worst written thing you have ever read, I will try to make it better._

He moved his tongue over her opening then put it in her.

"Oh my god John that's good but its not near as good as your cock.." She said holding back a moan.

He thrust it in out of her in a hard fast pace until she released in his mouth. He moved back up her body and looked at her.

"Damn baby you taste amazing.." He said smiling.

"Yeah-what-ever.." Rena said coming down from heaven and trying to catch her breath.

He leaned down and kissed her making sure she could taste herself on his lips. He broke the kiss and looked at her.

"Well yeah but I bet you taste better baby." She said smiling.

"Wait I thought you said there was no way in hell you were gonna give me a blowjob."

"Well the way you made me feel with your mouth I want to make you feel the same things." She said with a smile. She pushed him on to his back and straddled his waist. She went down his body and stopped when her mouth reached his cock. She took a deep breath and took him into her mouth, but just a little.

"Mm.." She moaned as she slid down him more. She keep sliding down his shaft till she was deep throating him. She started bobbing her head up and down. He started moaning and he grabbed a fist full of her hair long blonde hair. He didn't pull on it he just had a hold of it. He could feel his climax coming closer and closer with each move she made. He came in her mouth and she swallowed every drop of him. She pulled him out of her and she looked at him.

"You know Johny boy you taste really good.." She said smiling.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah.." She crawled up him and kissed him allowing him to taste himself.

"Your better baby.." He said smiling.

"Whatever.. Now.. I want you to fuck me and fuck me hard." She said smiling. He turned her on her back and got on top of her.

He started to kiss her and put the tip of his cock at her entrance. She moved her hips up and moved him into her more.

"Calm down I know you want this just as bad as I do but you've got to be patient." He said smiling.

"I know but its been to long.. without a full on sex.. that we did in your locker room in L.A. just didn't get it.. I want it hard and fast for as long as we can stand it.." Rena said looking up at her husband. He moved into her all the way, 'till he couldn't go anymore. He let her get use to him before he started to pump in and out of her. He started a fast and hard pace making her moan with pleasure.

"Come on baby I know you want to, scream for me. Scream until your horse." He whispered in her ear. He started to kiss behind her ear and she started to scream his name as loud as she could.

John's climax hit him hard as so did Rena's. He collapsed on top of her trying to catch his breath. He rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms, holding her close.

"I love you.." Rena said smiling as she looked deeply into his eyes.

"I love you too baby, and I'm glad your home" He said with a smile.

They drifted off into a long peaceful sleep in each others arms, for the first time in over a year. Little did John know the last time they saw each other was for one hour in Johns dressing room was about a week ago. They had sex in the same dressing room and it did more than they thought. Rena found out she was pregnant with their first child. She couldn't wait to tell John tomorrow.


End file.
